


Crashing Waves

by Starnels100



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Star Wars Spoilers, im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnels100/pseuds/Starnels100
Summary: * This is the first time I have EVER written fanfiction, that being said I am in no way shape or form a writer. But decided "hey why not" and gave it a try... If anyone ever sees this it would be fan-freaking-tasic if you ploped on over into the comments and let me know how you feel about it: the good, bad, & the ugly if you think. Im just a Star Wars lovin' girl who wanted to try something new. Without further ado here is this little one shot about Rey and Luke starting at the last scene of The Force Awakens.* Thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“It’s you.” Luke murmured toward the girl with an outstretched hand. All that could be heard were the distant sounds of waves crashing against rock and the crying calls of the sea birds flying high in the sky. It was as if the world had gone into slow motion for Rey, everything seemed to be happening at once, realizing that her fate fell into this man’s hands, that she is the first to see this mysterious man so famously named Luke Skywalker in over fifteen years, and with all the events that had happened after leaving the deserts of Jakku.  
She didn’t know long they stayed there looking at each other, not saying a word, but when he did speak again it surprised her how worn and tired his voice sounded as if he wasn’t the only person on this island.  
“Come inside it’s getting late, and I’m guessing there is much to discuss.”

 

Once inside Luke’s hut Rey began to pace, not only was she not used to such confined quarters but she was anxious about the private reunification Luke was having with Chewbacca and R-2 outside. She stopped and turned when she heard the flap of the tent door opening and two large figures stepping inside, Rey saw how solemn Luked looked and sat down in the nearest chair waiting for the man in the Jedi robes to say something.  
“Um-sorry I don’t have the best hospitality skills but is there something you would like?” Luke questioned gesturing to the small kitchen off in the corner.  
“Water please.” Rey replied, she could never get enough of it now, her survival instincts would probably never die and now that water was something that she didn't have to scavenge for she took it any chance she could get.  
After Luke brings the glass of water down on the table he sits across from Rey stretching his legs forward and crossing his ankles, R-2 looked reluctant to let Luke out of his sight again and was by his side at every step. Chewbacca stood behind him off to the side with his arms crossed gazing into the candle lit in the middle of the table. The tension is the hut was palpable, as if she could reach out and touch it herself.  
“How did you get into this?” Luke asked shaking his head.  
And so Rey explained all the events that had happened beginning with when she helped the little droid unit named BB-8, finding Finn, meeting Han Solo, Starkiller, and now getting Luke. Her story ended up taking them well into the night. Rey didn’t know how Luke was taking it all, the only signs she could tell was him flinching when she explained what happened to Han Solo at the hands of his nephew, then wiping his face with his hands with a pained look in his eyes.  
She was grateful when Luke suggested that they all get some sleep, her voice hoarse and throat dry after all her talking. He showed her where she would be sleeping and bid her goodnight. Rey watched him as he walked away a whirlwind of emotions going through her in that moment.

 

She laid in the cot looking up at the ceiling feeling far too stunned to sleep thinking about how she was going to have to persuade the last Jedi to finally come home.

 

Somehow her muscles seemed to relax and she was lulled into sleep with the distant sound of waves crashing against rock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this short little thing!


End file.
